


Six Drivers and Then One

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Red Bull guys together and one other driver.<br/>Inspired by this pic: https://www.instagram.com/p/BA7ERFnyqld/?taken-by=maxverstappen1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Drivers and Then One

As they walked closer to the plane, Mikaela held Max’s hand a bit tighter.

“You alright?” asked the Dutch.

“You sure the guys are alright with me tagging along?”

“Positive,” replied Max. He kissed her softly on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Okay then,” she sighed.

“Relax,” smiled Max. “It’s a short flight and if they cause any trouble I’m here.”

“What could you do?” she smirked.

“Yeah Maxy. Would you fight us?” They turned around to see Dan and Dani behind them.

“Baby bull wants to fight?” asked Dany, stood in the door of the plane.

“He wishes,” said Mikaela climbing in.

 

 

As they settled in, someone started the call of a photo.

“I’ll take it!” said Mikaela.

“No you should be in it,” said Dany, gesturing her back to her seat. He handed his phone over to one of the PR managers and posed along with the other guys. Once his phone was returned, he examined the photo. “Mikaela, you’re not properly in it.”

“Wait, let me get back into my pose,” said Marc.

“Oh no it’s fine,” she smiled. “It’s a Red Bull pic.”

As everyone resumed their chatter, Max turned to face her. He raised his eyebrow at her and she just nodded back. As he left to chat to Carlos, a friendly face came her way.

“Feeling out of place,” remarked Dan, taking the seat next to her.

“Just a little bit,” she replied. She glanced at the table seat in front, where the rest of the boys were enjoying themselves. “It’s a strong family, the Reb Bull one.”

“We’ve just known each other for a long time,” he explained. “The junior programme keeps us tight.”

“Oi Max, someone’s hitting on your girl,” joked Dani.

“You gonna fight him?” laughed Carlos.

“Well, she’s closer to my age than yours,” winked Dan, causing the rest of the guys to howl with laughter as Max turned a bright shade of red.

“We’re playing blackjack,” said Dany, once the laughter had subsided. “Do you want to join us?”

“Yeah come on Mickey,” said Dan, extending his hand.

“Mickey?” she asked, taking his hand and getting out of her seat.

“Mickey and Maxy, goes well together,” smiled Marc.

She smiled as she took the seat Dany moved out of. “What’s the blind?”

“Errr, hundred euros?” said Dan, taking out his wallet. “I haven’t got much cash.”

“I’ve literally only got fifty cash,” said Mikaela.

“Let’s keep tabs and pay up later!” said Dani.

“Yeah make it at least 500 euros,” added Marc.

“This has been a short introduction into the risk of each motorsport,” said Dany.

They all laughed as Dan dealt the deck. “So DTM is the dream, Mickey?”

“Yup,” she said, getting more and more used to her new nickname.

“What about F1?” asked Carlos.

“Sounds interesting but don’t see any open spaces.”

“Well if Audi join in…” remarked Dani.

“Then maybe I could raise my stakes in this round,” she laughed.

 


End file.
